


Si on l'avait laissée choisir

by malurette



Category: Zombillénium (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Infanticide, Two Shot, Unwanted Pregnancy, bd-verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Hélène Matauzier est peut-être devenue une vraie connasse avec le temps et est coupable de tout un tas d'horreurs, mais est-ce qu'elle n'a pas commencé par être une victime ?1er volet : et Rose se permet de la mépriser pour ce qu'elle sait d'elle.2ème : mais elle aurait préféré que ça ne se passe jamais comme ça.





	1. Rose - Intérieur et extérieur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des monstres moches au cœur d'or, et des humains propres sur eux mais qui sont encore pires en-dedans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Intérieur et extérieur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Zombillenium, BD  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Rose von Bloodt(/Francis) vs Hélène Matauzier  
>  **Genre :** moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arthur de Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _beauty_ " pour LadiesBingo> (beauté... _subverted_ )  
>  **Avertissements :** spécisme, mention d'infanticide  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 2/3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Rose von Bloodt, depuis plusieurs siècles qu'elle est non-morte, a eu largement le temps d'ouvrir largement son esprit aux différentes facettes du monde et de devenir capable de voire la beauté partout, ou presque. Ça lui permet de partager l'idéalisme de son époux. Époux avec qui d'ailleurs elle a un mariage ouvert là aussi. Pour que ça dure, il faut de la confiance, mais aussi une certaine dose de liberté. 

Deborah des ressources humaines, par exemple, un démon absolument splendide, aucun des deux ne trouverait à redire si l'autre s'offrait une brève aventure avec elle. Pourtant, Rose sait que Francis ne la trompera jamais avec elle. Évidemment ça ne serait pas tromper si c'est juste pour passer le temps, sans sentiment, et qu'elle y a donné sa bénédiction préalable. Mais il ne le fera pas, pour des raisons d'éthique.  
De même, sa secrétaire, Miranda le zombie, une de ces monstres moches qui n'est vraiment pas aidée par sa nature : la chair de son visage est à moitié décomposée ; il n'y a aucun risque non plus avec elle. Pas à cause de son physique ! Mais de leur professionnalisme à tous.  
Francis est un presque père pour ses employés et il ne commettra jamais, jamais, le moindre abus de pouvoir. Elle, en revanche... ohla, elle ne se considère pas du tout comme une mère, pas exactement une amie non plus pour eux, mais elle est tout de même bienveillante envers chacun. Et, bon, peut-être plus à même de commettre une indiscrétion, alors même qu'elle siège au conseil d'administration, tant qu'elle s'assurera que ça ne portera pas à conséquence. 

Elle plaisante quand elle voit Francis se laisser distraire au cours d'une séance de conseil pour observer une visiteuse bien en chair et très vivante. Rose elle-même a de belles rondeurs bien conservées. Elle sait que les goûts évoluent avec le temps, même si, n'étant plus vivants, eux ne changent plus vraiment. Leurs types peuvent devenir exagérés, ou commettre des écarts ponctuels vers l'opposé de temps en temps, sinon la non mort serait bien fade. Elle n'est pas jalouse du tout et l'en taquine gentiment.  
Elle a un peu pitié de cette femme d'ailleurs : elle encore n'est pas aidée par sa nature, vraiment ! Elle a un visage terriblement banal, et un corps en-dessous... percutant, dira-t-elle. Rose ne se permettra pas de la juger laide à cause de sa masse brute. C'est seulement l'intensité avec laquelle Francis la regarde qui est source de plaisanterie, pas son type corporel. Elle ne s'en moquerait pas, non. 

Et puis la dame en question est recrutée par le parc et Rose apprend à la connaître. Elle est alors complètement horrifiée par cette Hélène Matauzier. Peu importe son apparence extérieure désormais : elle est si laide à l'intérieur !!  
En tant que vampire, Rose est stérile. C'est comme ça et cet état de fait ne la fait pas souffrir. Et elle vit avec suffisamment de monstres à la biologie douteuse pour qu'elle puisse comprendre que le parasitisme effraie du monde. Mais quand même ! L'infanticide, c'est quelque chose qui lui répugne viscéralement. Jeter un nouveau-né dans une poubelle... même s'il n'était pas désiré, enfin, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Elle se souvient trop bien dans quel état été Francis après l'avoir recueilli. Et les tracas que leur a causé Astaroth toutes ces années.  
Rose ne sait pas quelle est la part de ce que la vie lui a fait subir auparavant et ce qu'elle était de toute façon... Elle est devenue un monstre moche, très moche. Ça n'est pas une justice, mais elle n'arrivera jamais à la plaindre. Évidemment, tous les zombies ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ont mérité ce qui leur est arrivé puisqu'on ne vend pas son âme au grand patron par hasard mais quand même... beurk, elle préférerait n'avoir pas ça dans son équipe.


	2. Hélène - De son point de vue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si les humains sont pire encore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si on l'avait laissée choisir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Zombillenium  
>  **Personnages :** Hélène Matauzier, Astaroth, Tim  
>  **Genre :** drama/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arthur de Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée mondial du droit à l'avortement  
>  **Avertissement :** grossesse forcée, suggestion d'infanticide  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Elle ne voulait pas de tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas être enceinte, elle ne voulait pas accoucher, elle ne voulait pas d'enfant à élever. C'était un accident, une catastrophe, et les médecins, au lieu de l'écouter, la prirent de haut. Enfin, pour ne s'être aperçue de rien elle devait être sacrément stupide, et son embonpoint s'arrangeait rien, hm, il faudra qu'elle se surveille pour ne pas prendre trop de poids au cours de la grosses et songe à en perdre après l'accouchement, hein ? Oui parce qu'elle n'y couperait pas. Il était largement trop tard. Qu'elle assume ses conneries, maintenant.   
Elle ne pouvait rien attendre des canaux officiels, et elle avait trop peur pour essayer de se débrouiller seule avec des recettes à l'ancienne, paralysée à l'idée de pas réussir, ou de mourir elle-même. 

Pas encore tout à fait poussée au désespoir et résignée à son sort, elle trouva quelqu'un qui promettait de la débarrasser, selon ses propres termes, de tout ce qui allait mal. Elle se crut sauvée. Puis, elle constata très bien qu'elle ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien de changé. Aucun retour à la normale.   
Elle pensa alors qu'il avait échoué. Réellement désespérée désormais, mais toujours pas au point de se tuer - arrêtée là encore par la peur de souffrir et de se rater - terrifiée, elle se résigna. 

Le moment venu, elle espéra encore que la chose mourrait tout de suite. Ce fut pire encore.   
Elle comprit trop tard que le type avait joué sur les mots : séparé le bon et le mauvais. Mais en laissant quand même les deux en vie, à charge à elle-même de faire avec.   
Épuisée par ces derniers mois de mensonges, de dissimulation, et l'épreuve physique de la douleur dans la solitude, elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'abandonna simplement, comme le déchet qu'il était, sans chercher plus loin.   
Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, dormir des jours entiers et tout oublier. Elle perdit connaissance en route, se réveilla à l'hôpital sous le retour des douleurs dont elle croyait être débarrassée, et sous un flot de sang inattendu. 

Elle avait coupé les ponts avec le mec responsable depuis des mois. Acculée, elle reprit contact et lui annonça avec amertume,   
"Tu as un fils, démerde-toi avec."  
Il fut surpris, c'était peu de le dire, et en colère aussi ;  
"Mais enfin tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! J'aurais dû m'y préparer. J'aurais pu être là..."  
Il prit bravement ses responsabilités, reconnut l'enfant, modifia ses plans de vie et l'épousa : autant faire les choses bien. 

Elle n'avait plus envie de lui dans sa vie, mais s'il s'occupait du bébé, préparait les biberons, donnait le bain et acceptait même de le torcher et de le langer là où elle n'en était plus capable, elle n'allait pas dire non. Elle était trop fatiguée pour tout, et mit des mois à accepter de voir que c'était un bel enfant, qu'il était facile à vivre.   
Remontant doucement la pente, elle essaya de croire qu'il était parfait, puisque tous ses mauvais aspects avaient été exorcisés. 

Malheureusement au fil des années qui passèrent Tim la déçut. Il n’était pas si parfait, en fait il était même un enfant moyen, voire légèrement en-dessous. Arrivé à l’adolescence il était faiblard et solitaire et ramenait des mauvaises notes de l’école.   
Jamais elle n’osa formuler distinctement l’idée qu’il avait ruiné sa vie et celle de son mari aussi, ce qu’ils avaient prévu l’un ou l’autre pour leurs études, leurs carrières, leur mariage ou non, tous leurs projets. Ils l’avaient refaite, bon, mais pour elle c’était sans jamais passer outre la culpabilité d’avoir voulu qu’il n’existe jamais, et ça n’est pas quatorze ans plus tard qu'elle pouvait s'en débarrasser. 

De gré ou de force il fallut que les besoins de l’enfant grandissant passent toujours avant ceux de ses parents. Elle avait fini par apprendre à l'aimer, avec le paradoxe de ne jamais réussir à arrêter de haïr ces souvenirs, son ressentiment, sa culpabilité. Et elle le lui faisait sentir chaque jour des ses gestes, dans des paroles proférées sans réfléchir.   
Elle ne voulait pas être mère du tout à la base, en tout cas pas tout de suite, et être confrontée jour après jour au fait d’être une mauvaise mère, ruinait la vie de tout le monde dans ce foyer. 

Si seulement, si seulement, on l'avait laissé choisir si, quand, avec qui, dans quelles circonstances, elle voulait un enfant, au lieu de lui imposer ça dans la précipitation, la contrainte et la rancœ ! Elle n'était pas hostile à l'idée, en théorie, avant que ça arrive de manière imprévue. Elle aurait pu vouloir être une bonne mère... plus tard. Et elle en voulait au monde entier d'avoir bousillé tout ça.


End file.
